Mixed-reality systems, including virtual-reality and augmented-reality systems, have recently received significant interest for their ability to create immersive experiences for users. Conventional augmented-reality (AR) systems create an augmented reality scenario by generating holograms that are rendered in the user's line of sight to objects in the real world. In contrast, conventional virtual-reality (VR) systems create a more immersive experience because a user's entire view is obstructed by a virtual world.
As used herein, AR and VR systems are described and referenced interchangeably using the umbrella term “mixed-reality system(s).” Unless specifically stated or unless specifically required, as understood by one of skill in the art, the descriptions herein apply equally to any and all types of mixed-reality systems, including AR systems, VR systems, and/or any other similar system capable of displaying virtual objects to a user. Accordingly, from this point forward, the disclosure will use the term mixed-reality system to describe any of the systems referenced above.
Of note, many mixed-reality systems use one or more on-body devices, such as a head-mounted display (hereinafter “HMD”), to render a virtual environment for a user. Continued advances in hardware capabilities and rendering technologies have greatly increased the realism of virtual objects displayed within a mixed-reality environments, particularly with the use of HMDs. For example, as the user moves their head during a mixed-reality session, the rendered mixed-reality environment is automatically updated so that the user is provided with a proper perspective and view of the virtual objects in the mixed-reality environment.
Recent advances in this technology space relate to the use of eye tracking systems to track a movement of the user's eyes. As a result, a mixed-reality system can respond not only to a user's bodily movements, but it can also respond to a user's eye movements.
However, these new eye tracking technologies are available, they are seriously lacking. In particular, the current technology is quite costly because it often requires additional hardware (e.g., specialized cameras) on the HMD to capture the user's eye movements. Additionally, these cameras are placed in close proximity to the eyes and typically obstruct the user's field of view. Furthermore, the current technology is deficient because it consumes a large amount of battery resources. As a result, there is a significant need to improve the eye tracking technology used in HMDs.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.